Life in Arendelle
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Elsa and Anna are both prodigys, one in Hockey and one in singing. After their parents death and a severe head injury that leaves Anna with a stutter, Elsa takes custody of Anna and they try to live on their own. Jack Frost likes Elsa Winters the star hockey player who promised her parents to never play again, but will Jack help Elsa break that promise to take care of her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's I'm back. On Wednesday my friend said she read my Frozen Drabbles story and said I should do one chapter where some of the characters have and argument so I just wanna ask, should it be Jack and Elsa or Kristoff and Anna who get into an argument. Or it could be Anna and Elsa. What ever you think let me know. Now this story is one that i'm writing out before hand so I'm sorry if the chapters are long but I get board in school so I go against what my math teacher says to put things under my desk and just write through the whole hour. My friend usually has to tell me to pay attention because I ignore my math teacher, that's why I'm almost failing Pre-Algebra. So anyway on with the story. Modern AU Elsa and Anna were prodigies Anna in choir and Elsa in hockey, during Elsa's semi-final match Anna and her parents are in a car crash, their parents die instantly and Anna suffers a severe head injury. At their parents funeral Elsa makes a promise to never play hockey again, but some promises are meant to be broken.**

* * *

Prologue

"Good morning Arendelle high," the announcer said. All mornings went like this at Arendelle High School, students come in and sit down in their desks and fool around during announcments. Only a few students would pay attention to the announcments every day, and today most of the hockey fans were paying attention."Good luck to our coed hockey team in the semi-final game tonight, let's see if Arendelle's snow queen Elsa Winters can lead the team to the championship as a sophmore," he said. The entire sophmore class started cheering, as well as the hockey team, for the said platinum blonde hair blue eyed sophmore. "This is Hiccup Berk signing off," he finished.

Elsa Winters was in her first class of the day which happened to be gym with most of the hockey team and some sophmores."So, Winters you think you could do it tonight?" one boy asked.

"If I didn't think I could then I wouldn't even try to be better than you, Flynn," Elsa said. Flynn just looked down and chuckled, all the students went silent when walked in with a new student. He had blonde haer that was almost white and he had deep blue eyes.

"Good morning class," said."Today a new student is joining us, he is a sophmore, so try to be nice, I'm talking to all you hockey players," he said. Hearing that the boy looked up at the class and noticed all the jerseys in the room. told the boy to introduce himself and what his likes were.

"I'm Jack Frost, my likes are playing with my little brother and sister, visiting my uncle and cousins, winter, and hockey," he said. Flynn, Elsa, and the other hockey players looked at each other and smiled."I'm glad I get to know the players but I doubt I'll ever know the best players," Jack said. Two girls giggled and stepped toward Jack.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Jack," the girl with black hair said. Jack looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you're saying," he said. The red haired girl laughed and Jack turned toward her.

"What Mulan is tryin' to tell ya laddie, is that all the star hockey players are right in front of ya," she said. Flynn, Elsa and the other two hockey players groaned, the two girls giggled."You already know team captain Flynn Ryder, then theres the Viking Hiccup Berk, the Ice Man Kristoff Bjorgman and finally the all-star sophmore, the Snow Queen herself, Elsa Winters," she said. Jack lit up at seeing the star sophmores.

"That was a great introduction Merida, but we don't want to be role models," Hiccup said."Except for maybe Elsa," he added with a cocky grin. Elsa looked at him with a death glare which made him squeak and hide behind Flynn.

"Actually I won't look up to you that much, I just want you guys to give me a chance on the team," Jack said. They all looked at each other and Flynn smirked as he turned to .

"Hey Mr.B, I got an idea for the sport today," Flynn said. Mr. Benson looked at Flynn."How 'bout we play floor hockey," he suggested. agreed since it would give them a chance to practice before the big game. They all split into two teams, the main hockey team consisting of Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff, Mulan, Merida and Elsa, and the other team made up the secondhand players, Sheng, Pitch, Hans, Tarzan and Jack. They all started when Sheng got the ball to his team, Elsa and Hiccup stayed back at the center line while Mulan, Merida, Flynn, and Kristoff defended the goal from Sheng, Jack and Tarzan. They all played hard and it was tied 2-2 and it was Flynn's teams ball.

"Okay which one of us is going to take the shot?" Mulan asked. They all started running their heads for ideas until all their eyes came to rest on a certain blonde. Elsa looked back at them as they pleaded with their eyes.

"Fine I'll do it, but only to get back at Hans for hurting Anna at the beginning of the season," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah go get 'em Snow Queen," Flynn said. They all took their spots on the sidelines and watched Elsa take her spot in the center of the gym and faced Hans.

"Hey Elsa," Hans said. Elsa scowled at him and turned her attention back to the ball."Too bad you have to miss Anna's concert tonight," he said with a smirk. Elsa closed her eyes to keep calm and started moving forward towards the goal, everyone's eyes were on her as she moved closer and closer. Jack saw the quick flick of her wrist and the reaction of the stick. He saw the ball shoot into the net and heard the bell ring, the main hockey players yelled in victory. Flynn and Elsa came up to Jack after a little conversation that Jack guessed didn't end in Elsa's favor because she didn't look to fond of the idea.

"Jack," Flynn said. He looked at the hockey captain."We want you to be a fill in player on the team," he said.

"Really?" Jack asked. Flynn smirked and nodded."Wow, when do I start?" he asked.

"You start by sitting on the sidelines tonight," Elsa said. Jack noticed that Elsa's behavior changed after the shootout, he watched her grab her things and walk away to her next class.

"What's with her?" Jack asked.

"She's mad at Hans for bringing up her sisters concert tonight," Flynn replied.

"Why?" Jack asked again.

"Elsa and her sister Anna are best friends and Elsa's never missed one of Anna's concerts, just like Anna's never missed one of Elsa's games," Flynn explained.

"Except for tonight," Jack realized. Flynn nodded. They all went to their next class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and Elsa's ride home didn't help her mood.

"Hey, Elsa I'm surprised you got that shot by me with something personal on your mind," he yelled.

"Shut up Hans," Elsa yelled back.

"Well I'm just sayin' you can't make it to everything your little sister does," he said. All his friends laughed.

"Yeah pretty soon she'll call you the Snow Queen," one said.

"Yeah she'll shut out her sister," another said. Elsa had had enough.

"You know what Hans," she yelled.

"You're mad," he said.

"Not everyone can be an egotistical, selfish, hot headed, rich, prissy, bastard," she said.

"Well not everyone can have all the free time to be a star," Hans retaliated. Thankfully the bus got to Elsa's stop and she dashed off to her house. Anna was at the table doing homework, their father was in his office and their mother was in the living room, Elsa came in and slammed the door behind her making Anna jump. She stormed past her sister and mother and moved to stomp up the stairs, but stopped short when she heard a voice call her name.

"Elsa?" her father said from his office door."What's wrong?" he asked in a soft, caring voice. Elsa gripped the railing of the stairs before taking a deep breath, she turned around and faced her father.

"It's nothing papa," she said."Just kids at school, and the game tonight," she explained.

"Just remember we wish you good luck and we'll try to make it to the game after the concert," he said with a smile. Elsa nodded and headed upstairs to her room. She closed the door and jumped on her bed, and thought about the day. She thought about just having one of the fill in players play for her, but she knew that the whole team was counting on her, hell even the whole school was counting on her, to lead the team to the championship. Elsa groaned and placed her face in her pillow, she was enjoying the silence until she heard a familiar knock.

_knock knock knock-knock knock_

"Elsa?" she heard Anna ask. She tried to stay quiet and not open the door."Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked. She smiled when she heard footsteps and the click of the doorknob, she smiled up at her sister when she opened the door.

"Let's go," Elsa said grabbing her hat and gloves. Anna giggled and took Elsa's hand and rushed downstairs. They both jumped in the snowbank and popped out throwing snow at each other, they laughed and played in the snow for hours, finally making a snowman."Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a funny voice, Anna laughed and hugged the snowman.

"I love you Olaf," she said. She looked up at Elsa when she felt her hug her.

"I'm sorry I can't be there tonight for you Anna," Elsa said. Anna looked up at her with a warm smile.

"It's okay Elsa, and don't worry I'll be there to see you score the winning goal," she told her. Elsa smiled and started tickling her younger sister who started laughing.

"I have no doubt you will," she said. Their mother called them in to her ready for their activities, Elsa was ready to go and said goodbye to her family and got in the car with her best friend. Merida asked.

"So how'd your day go after school?" Elsa looked at her friend and replied.

"Well, at first I was mad when I got home because of Hans, but then me and Anna went outside to play," her and Merida laughed. They pulled up to the school and headed to the locker rooms. After they were all changed they met Flynn and Coach North walked in.

"Alright boys and girls tonight is the night we've been playing for this game all season long," coach said in his thick Russian accent."I know with our fearless captain and the Snow Queen on our side we can make the championship," he finished. The team let out a thunderous yell and looked towards Flynn.

"Alright guy's here's the plan, we go in the first half, tire them out," he said."Jack and the sub's will start off," he said looking at Jack who nodded."Then after halftime we tie the game with the stars, and finally Elsa will shoot the winning goal," Flynn finished. Everyone agreed to the plan."Alright," he said."Wolves on three,"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"WOLVES!" they all shouted. They all stepped out onto the ice and got into position, Flynn's plan seemed to work. By the end of the first half the Southern Ilses Sharks were moving slowly, and when the star players took to the ice the Sharks faces dropped. By the third quarter Elsa was worried, her parents and Anna should have been there by now. Flynn had sent a shot and tied the game, now it was time for the shootout. The ref. asked Flynn who was going to take the shot.

"Elsa you got this?" he asked her. Elsa scanned the crowd one more time hoping to see Anna but didn't, she sighed.

"Yeah, I got this," she said. Everyone smiled at her, some even clapped her on her shoulder. Elsa took her spot on the center line and focused on the goal, she started skating and when she was right before the goal she flicked her wrist and the puck went in the net. The crowd went wild and the whole team came up and lifted Elsa into the air.

"All hail Elsa, the Queen of snow," Flynn yelled. Elsa smiled, they all went back to the locker rooms changed. Merida and Elsa were walking to the doors when a police officer asked.

"Are you Elsa Winters?" Elsa looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I am, is there something wrong officer?" she asked. Elsa told Merida to leave and she did so, the officer looked down and took off his hat.

"Your parents were in a car crash, they were killed on impact," he said. Elsa's eyes widened and she dropped her hockey bag."I'm sorry, I was the first one on scene," he said. He led Elsa to a bench and heard her mumble something softly."What?" he asked.

"Wha-what about Anna? Is she okay?" Elsa asked.

"You mean the little read head?" he asked her.

"Yes she's my little sister, she's only 10. Is she okay?" Elsa asked again, more desperately this time. His gaze softened.

"She survived, but got a nasty head wound, I need you come with me," he said. Elsa nodded and followed the officer."When I got there I was saddened by your sister," he said.

"Really?" Elsa asked."Why?"

"She reminded me of my son," he said."He's the same age as your sister, I was saddened because when they pulled her out she saw your parents," he explained. Elsa was silently crying."The next thing she said was 'Wheres Elsa?' and lost conciousness," the officer finished. Elsa looked down at her hands, she noticed that they were at the hospital. When the officer pulled into a parking spot Elsa didn't waste anytime on getting out of the car and into the building, the officer followed close behind. The doctors noticed them and turned to the lead doctor who was talking to his family, Elsa noticed the blonde haired boy standing there and quickly looked away.

"Officer Mufasa, I take it this is the other Winters girl," the doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor Bjorgman, meet Elsa Winters," Mufasa said. Doctor Bjorgman turned and smiled down at Elsa.

"Hello Elsa, I'm Doctor Bjorgman, I'm the head trauma doctor," he said."Your sister is very strong, she has the greatest willpower I have seen in a very long time," he finished. Elsa smiled a little, Anna was always stubborn and hard headed, her amusment was cut short by her worry.

"Is Anna alright?" she asked. Doctor Bjorgman looked down and smiled.

"She will be alright if we are able to operate, but we'd need a legal guardians permission," he said. Elsa looked down and thought _"Operate? Legal Guardian?" _She knew that she had to make a choice, she was the only one anna had left.

"Please, just save my sister, she's the only family I have," Elsa said. Doctor Bjorgman nodded and turned to the other doctors and gave orders, he turned back to Elsa,

"I will come for you when we are done, until then just wait out here," he said. Elsa nodded and found an empty seat in the waiting room, Mufasa came up to her.

"If you ever need anything, just call," he said handing her a card. Elsa thanked him as he left, she didn't know how long she waited but it had to be late when the doctor came out.

"Is she alright?" Elsa asked. Doctor Bjorgman smiled kindly.

"Your sister will be fine," he said. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, but she noticed that he had something else to say."But she may need to learn to talk again, and she may never sing again," he finished. Elsa was shocked, her sister would need to learn how to talk again but may never sing, Anna loved to sing she would be devistated.

"C-can I see her?" she asked. Doctor Bjorgman nodded and led her to her sisters room where she sat down by her bed.

"I will leave you two alone for a while," Doctor Bjorgman said. Elsa nodded and took her sisters hand, and remembered back to when they were little and started singing and playing hockey. She remembered she hardly saw Anna who would always ask to go and play with her. Elsa bowed her head and started crying, she looked to Anna with a sad smile and started to sing.

_"Anna? Yes I wanna build a snowman,_

_I'm sorry that it took so long,_

_I didn't know I needed you,_

_I really do, and now you're gone,_

_Please just ask me once more,_

_Just one more time,_

_I promise I'll open the door,_

_Yes I wanna build a snowman." _she finished. Elsa buried her head and cried."Anna, this is all my fault, if I had just told coach that I had something else to do tonight this never would have happened, I'm sorry Anna," she said.

* * *

She sat by her sister all night, she didn't know when she fell asleep but Elsa woke up to feeling something grasping her hand. Elsa looked up to see blue-green eyes looking at her, and saw a smile on her sisters face."Anna?" she asked. Anna smiled, Elsa hugged her sister tightly and Anna hugged her back just as hard."I'm so glad you're okay," she said. Anna tried to speak but noticed nothing came out, she started panicking and Elsa tried to calm her down."Anna, Anna! Calm down, please," she said, looking Anna in the eye. Anna calmed down and looked at Elsa with pleading eyes."You, mama, and papa were in a car accident," she explained."Mama and papa they... they didn't make it," she said. Elsa looked down and tried not to cry for the thousandth time in 24 hours."We're alone Anna, just me and you," she mumbled. Anna looked like a kicked puppy, Elsa moved to embrace her sister."You had a bad head injury, thankfully the doctors could save you, but you'd need to learn to talk again," she explained. Anna looked up at her with sadness."But you may never sing again," Elsa finished, voice cracking slightly. Anna looked down at her hands and loked like she was deep in thought, Elsa looked down and let her tears fall. Anna reached for a pen and paper by the bed and started writing, she tapped Elsa to get her attention. When Elsa looked up she read what Anna wrote.

_"What are we going to do?" _Elsa thought for a minute and responded,

"I don't know." Anna looked back to the tablet and wrote.

_"We don't have anywhere to go, we're on our own"_

"I know Anna," she said. The two conversed after tat until Doctor Bjorgman came in to meet with Anna and told Elsa there was someone there to meet with her, Elsa exited the room to see and African-American man in a suit and wearing sunglasses.

"Are you Elsa Winters?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes I am," she replied. Elsa was nervous looking up at him.

"I am Cobra Bubbles, I'm with social services," he said. Cobra extended his hand and Elsa shook it.

"What can I do for you mister Bubbles?" Elsa asked.

"You and you're sister have been put into foster care since you are both over the age of 10 and under the age of 18," he said. Elsa's eyes widened and Cobra continued."You do know that siblings don't usually end up in the same foster homes, one of you my end up here in Arendelle and the other could end up halfway across the country," he finished. Elsa nodded and looked down, tears came to her eyes as she thought about being separated from Anna.

"Is there any way for us to stay together?" she asked. looked down at her and raised and eyebrow at her."Look, Anna is the only family I have left, I'm not going to loose her," Elsa stated. Cobra chuckled a bit and looked at Elsa.

"I know two girls just like you and your sister," he said."There is a way for you to get custody of your sister," he told her. Elsa looked up at him with hope."When you turn eighteen you can fight for custody of Anna," he said. Elsa was full of hope now, she looked through Anna's window and smiled watching her answer Doctor Bjorgman's questions with a smile on her face.

"So, you think we'll be together again?" she asked.

"I know so," he said. Cobra left and Elsa explained everything to Anna.

* * *

Their parents funeral was a week later, Elsa made a promise to take care of Anna and to never play hockey again, But there's a funny thing about promises, some are meant to be broken.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter, it took me all day! Now the next chapter will reveal the plot more, but I don't know how long it will be before I post it, I have a Luke Bryan concert to go to next weekend with my awesome cousins, and my birthday's that monday, March, 3rd. I'm going to Colorado in April over Easter weekend so I'll probably write some more in my notebook and come up with more ideas then. Why I added some promises are meant to be broken is that I've had my experiences with broken promises, sometimes you have to break promises when you put other peoples needs before your own. Well read and review and give me ideas, till next time-FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guy's I just want to let you know that on Wedensday I will be going on a trip to Denver, Colorado and will not have my dad's computer to post chapters. I will update as much as I can on all of my stories when I get chapters up, so until I get a computer, Bye bye**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
